


Morgan's Brothers

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Invincible Iron Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bonding, Endgame Fix-It, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Iron Family, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Feels, the good 'happily bonding with his kids post battle'-feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Just a little bit of fluffy bonding between Morgan, Peter and Harley.





	Morgan's Brothers

Marvel || IronFamily || Marvel || The Invincible Iron Family || Marvel || IronFamily || Marvel

Title: The Invincible Iron Family - Morgan's Brothers

Fandom: Marvel

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Marvel Comics for the creation of some of the most awesome heroes ever. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: found family, fluff, hurt/comfort, m/f

Pairings: Rhodey/Maria/Carol (mentioned), Happy/Pepper (mentioned)

Marvel Characters: Anthony 'Tony' Stark, Peter Parker, Harley Keener, Morgan Stark

Summary: Just a little bit of fluffy bonding between Morgan, Peter and Harley.

**The Invincible Iron Family**

_Morgan's Brothers_

"That's super _cool_ ", whispered Morgan in awe.

She was sitting in front of her bed with her head tilted up to look at Peter, who was danging from the ceiling. He grinned at her before shooting his webbing to grab Morgan's favorite stuffed toy and pulling it close from across the room. Morgan made an ew sound at the webbing on the pet before she started giggling at the funny face Peter made.

"Ouch. Ouch! Stop hitting me with a broom, Keener!", yelped Peter.

Harley smirked where he stood in the doorway, poking Peter with a broom. "Why? It's how my mom used to get spiders off the ceiling. Shoo. Shoo, spider."

"...Ha, ha, ha", drawled Peter unimpressed and webbed Harley's face.

Harley huffed as he stumbled backward, trying to pull the webbing off his face. Morgan liked them. They were really silly and kept making fun of each other and making her laugh. For the past few days, she had been living with mommy and pa, because daddy was still in the super secret hospital, getting better. She didn't know why she had to go to a lake all dressed in black and look really sad, but everyone kept telling her that it was because her daddy wanted to spend all his time with her. And that? That was very okay with her. However, he was still getting better and she was bored and worried and Harley and Peter have been here to make her laugh.

"So, I guess it's my turn, right?", asked Peter curiously.

They had a schedule, because daddy was still supposed to rest and _everyone_ wanted to visit him and talk to him and his doctor – a man with a really funny goatee and an even funnier cape that could move – had chided them and told them 'two people at a time! No more!'. So now they had a schedule for who got to see her dad. _But_ Morgan had special privileges to see him more often than the others! She tugged on Peter's sleeve and looked up at him with the sad Bambi eyes her dad had taught her to get everything from mommy and from pa.

"...And I guess I'll take the mini Stark with me", grunted Peter amused.

He went down onto his knees so she could climb onto his back and cling onto his neck. She giggled delighted as he lifted her up. Harley watched them curiously and with a small grin.

"You know what route to take?", asked Harley.

"Yes, I know how to get there without attracting press attention", huffed Peter and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you fuss worse than my aunt May."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mister 'Hello, I'm Peter Parker!'. You _suck_ with your secret identity. Who's to say you won't blow the mechanic's fake death too?", accused Harley and narrowed his eyes. "Seriously, I _know_ you admire him but the whole advertising your secret identity thing? Was _not_ his best call."

Peter huffed and ducked his head, muttering beneath his breath as he walked past Harley. Seriously, that kid fussed. And he acted all like he was Peter's senior, because he had known Tony longer than Peter. Sure, sure, he was brilliant and all that – but Peter didn't need a babysitter!

"Be careful anyway", sighed Harley and rolled his eyes. "There's a looting downtown."

Peter frowned at that and pulled Morgan a little closer. Okay maybe Harley's fussing wasn't _entirely_ unreasonable. They had heard what had happened to the planet during the five years when everyone had been dusted, but right now was a far larger mess. Houses had been sold, apartments and things that had belonged to dusted people now belonged to others, jobs were gone to the survivors now, life partners had moved on from their losses, for other dusted people their surviving family had died of natural causes in the past five years, supposedly orphaned children had been adopted in those five years and had virtually no memories of their dusted parents. Life _had_ gone on in those five years and _many_ people had a problem adjusting to it. Many felt entitled to taking back what once belonged to them, no one had _any_ idea what to do with the legal system – because being turned to dust by a crazy alien and then being brought back to life was kind of an unprecedented situation.

There were _so many_ things that the Avengers hadn't thought of when reversing the snap. Peter himself had quite the hard time adjusting. Yes, Ned had been dusted too, but many of the people he had known hadn't... and were now suddenly college age. It was _weird_. His neighborhood had changed, Mister Stark – Mister Stark was older now and had a whole entire _daughter_.

"So... it must be cool having three parents, right?", asked Peter lightly.

He knew that Pepper had been the surrogate for Tony, because Tony had really wanted a kid, but she could also not be absent from the life of her daughter. And since Pepper and Happy had gotten married – oh, oh Peter remembered _that_ , he remembered how they had saved face back then when Peter had declined the offer to join the Avengers. Peter and May had been at the wedding.

"Uhu. When one says no, I just go to another who says yes", chimed Morgan.

Peter laughed softly. He _really_ liked the kid. He also liked the big brother role he had been taking in the past few days, ever since – ever since the undusting. Since Tony Stark had wielded his home-made Infinity Gauntlet, undid Thanos' snap and single-handedly saved the universe. Honestly, holy _shit_. Peter really was stanning the most amazing brilliant genius hero on the planet, huh.

The duo made their way to the secret hospital where Tony, Nebula and every other hurt Avenger and Guardian were currently recovering. They needed the privacy there, because the press was all over them, wanting to hear the story of what the Avengers had done to save the universe.

"Hello, Mister Stark!", exclaimed Peter enthusiastically as he swung into the hospital room.

"Perfect timing! Neytiri just left with Rhodey for physical therapy!", replied Tony with a smile. "And what did I tell you about calling me Tony, Petey?"

"That you should, is what daddy said", stated Morgan.

"See. At least one of my kids listens to me", huffed Tony, his smile growing.

Morgan let go of Peter's neck and eagerly crawled into Tony's arms for a tight hug while Peter sat down at the edge of the bed. Tony smoothed down Morgan's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"There's too many people who want to see me", sighed Tony dramatically. "I haven't seen you in three days, Petey! What have you been up to? Tell me _everything_."

"Uh, I mean, I was mainly with aunt May? And with Ned. Aunt May has a really hard time leaving me out of her sight since I returned. I... guess I get that", laughed Peter awkwardly. "And I've been watching Morgan here together with Harley when Happy and Pepper have to work."

"They're good babysitters, but not as good as auntie Nebu", piped Morgan up.

"And considering the overall chaos with everyone who was dusted and legally declared dead, I am currently not obligated to go to school, so—o... not much happened", continued Peter thoughtfully. "I think you have more to tell! What _happened_ in the past five years? Tell me _all_ about Morgan's birth! And her first day at kindergarten and—who is the flying blonde woman who seems to be with Rhodey all the time now? And the woman who called you 'uncle'? And since when are you and... uh... Nebu...?... so close? Have you spent a lot of time together in the past five years? And _what happened to Thor_?! Also did that one lady really have a pegasus, or did I imagine that? And was there a talking raccoon? There was, right? Together with a talking tree? I have _so many questions_ , Mister Stark. Also why did you never introduce Harley and me? He would be way less acting like he's my senior and I should listen to him if you had introduced us earlier!"

"So many questions, so many _accusations_ ", huffed Tony very amused. "Nebula and I spent a lot of time together returning from Titan and... in the past five years, yes. The talking raccoon doesn't like to be called a raccoon. The tree is his son. Don't ask, I don't understand that one either. And the pegasus, honestly, I have _no idea_ where that came from either... Ah yes, the blonde flying lady is Carol and she's now dating Rhodey and Rhodey's wife. I _swear_ I would have introduced you to his daughter Monica sooner, but... things happened, I suppose."

Peter smiled to himself as he settled in to listen to Tony's voice.

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is actually turning into a bit of a series of short oneshots. If there's an Iron Family centered post Endgame feel good thing you want to see, feel free to visit me on tumblr and drop me an ask in my inbox at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
